The Everfree Runt
by Hissara
Summary: For the runt named Griffy, his journey has just begun...
1. A word to the Reader

**Hello, dear reader. Back around... 2006-2008, I wrote fanfiction on this here site. Then I got an epiphany that what I wrote wasn't very good and deleted it out of embarrassment. My stories made me angry and I vowed to myself to not make a fanfiction again. However, a certain author got me back to it in a bizarre way.**

**Have you heard of Wesdaaman? Fanfic writer 'round these parts? Has an OC called Griffy? I happened to read some of his stories, and in a flash of egotistical spite, I decided to remake the character. In hindsight, it was really petty of me (then again, what fanfiction isn't?).**

**So, I've decided to release it here, on the site that began my love of writing, my curiosity of fandoms, and my extreme self-awareness. If you like it, tell me why. If you thought it was the biggest piece of shit ever made, tell me why.**

**Readers, I now present to you: ****_The Everfree Runt_****. Enjoy**


	2. A Beginning

For the runt named Griffy, fraud was the last thing on his mind.

Yet, here he was, being accused of it in the highest court of the country. A short, dirty wanderer wearing nothing but a robe being dragged to the fabled Princess of the Sun. She was exact opposite of Griffy: Beautiful, tall, pristine, and powerful. Her smile was serene, but it made Griffy cold. She held his life in her grip and he could tell the odds were against him.

"Daniel, what is this citizen charged with?" The Princess asked, her voice incredibly cordial. It was a bizarre sight to Griffy: Having a ruler be on first name terms to her guard.  
"Impersonating a foreign ambassador, your majesty." The guard replied. "The arrested citizen said he had a message. When questioned about nationality and said message, he fled."

"Do you have anything to say on the charges?" The Princess asked Griffy.  
"I just wanted a home." Griffy responded weakly.  
"As we all do." She said. "But that isn't the way to do it. How do we know you just 'want a home'? You could be a traitor, a terrorist even!"  
"I-I-I'd never!"

A silence fell upon the throne room, the Princess dismissing the claim.

"Such fraud towards my people cannot go unpunished. If you aren't to follow the rules here, you must not care to be in my country. I sentence you to exi-"

"YOUR MAJESTY!"

The sound of fast-falling boots rang into the room as a plainly-dressed man ran into the room and bowed to the Princess.

"Celestia, my apologies." He began. "But this is of my doing."

"What are you talking about, Viper?" The Princess asked.

"The prisoner, he is my student. It was a test I devised for him," Viper replied. He turned to Griffy to study him, looking down on him. Griffy could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks.

"I have told you to warn me when you are to do such lessons." Celestia said, her attention towards the scared Griffy as well.  
"I know, your majesty, but I had to show him the punishments of failure. You aren't exactly the best actress I know." Celestia's smile returned with a chuckle.  
"I guess that's why I'm the ruler. Very well, you may take your student to his quarters. But I will need to see you about this. You never said anything about new recruits."  
"He is a rather recent recruit. Until we meet again." Viper bowed as the guards unlocked Griffy's shackles.

"Come on, boy." Viper beckoned. "Let's get you settled."

* * *

The walk to the quarters was quiet. The only thing Griffy could do was look at the man who saved him, a tad afraid to speak. Viper was the epitome of perception. His eyes were always darting, while his movements were less human and more reptilian as he walked (or slithered) through the corridors. His was faster than Griffy as his walked, his age being deceptive. Griffy assumed he was over 50 and was amazed at the man's flexibility.

"You're damn lucky, boy." Viper stated. "If I wasn't there, you'd be kicked out for nothing. Damn stupid thing you did though... but where are my manners? What's your name?" He brought out his gloved hand to the runt.  
"Griffy Masterton, sir." Griffy said, shaking the elder's hand.  
"Please don't call me a sir. Royalties mean nothing to me. Royals are to be seen."

The walk became quiet again until they reached a small room. The only things in it were a bed, a desk, and a clock.  
"Welcome to your new home." Viper said. "Should you choose to accept it, that is."  
"Wait, what am I accepting?" Griffy asked. "I have no idea what's going on."  
"Well," Viper began. "I've been watching you ever since you stepped foot in the capital. Nothing personal, but it's my job. Against my personal judgement, I decided to watch what you would do instead of reporting you. You were able to evade awareness a lot longer than I expected until a guard asked questions. Seeing a midget trying to outrun trained law enforcement was one of the funniest things I've seen." He chuckled at the thought.  
"Then why would you bail me out? You don't sound like you care for my well-being."

Viper laughed loudly.  
"Of course I don't!" He admitted. "I don't know you well enough to care. But I saw something in you. Most common thieves get caught in five minutes the moment they step through the gates. You got captured in fifty."

"I still don't quite follow." Griffy said.

"That's another thing I'll need to teach him. Implication." Viper whispered to no-one in particular. He grabbed Griffy by the shoulders.

"Griffy, I'm asking you to be a spy."

Griffy gasped. "A spy? You're asking me to be a spy?"

"I did just say that." Viper pointed out dryly.  
"But why?"  
"It's simple. You're a runt, a nobody, a freak to some. Some try to shield their eyes from you! You'll be perfect. Now do you accept?"

Griffy pondered on it. How it was being asked was incredibly degrading, but here he was, being asked to be a protector of the crown. He thought about the possibility of declining, but what would he gain from that? Knowing that he was just told that spies exist, probably a death sentence. The only word Griffy spoke was "Yes."

"Great to hear." Viper said. "There's a bathroom down the hallway. I suggest cleaning yourself. A local doesn't smell like a landfill around here." Griffy relished the idea of a shower and gladly followed his directions.

"Oh, and Griffy?" Viper added. "Welcome to The Celestial Serpents."


	3. A New Day

For the runt named Griffy, the first lesson is the slap to the face. The undeniable proof that his life has changed and will never be the same again. Whether it is better or worse, he does not know. But how does such reality begin? For some it's an epiphany. For others it's consequences that couldn't be expected, no matter what precaution. But for the runt named Griffy, it starts with voyeurism.

When he awoke, he felt metal on his neck and his teacher clicking his tongue in disapproval.  
"Lesson one," Viper began. "Safety is only an illusion to the Celestial Serpents. Sleeping heavily is equivalent to sleeping with a noose. Remember that, runt."

There was something about the word "runt" that angered Griffy and he didn't know what. He was never one to be bothered by minor things such as words before. Yet, it's starting to make him see red. Could it be because it was his so-called teacher demoralizing him? It was a possibility, but not one he would like to explore. It wouldn't be the best start to a day to retaliate to a man with a dagger to your throat.

"Yes, sir." Griffy said. The response seemed to make Viper more disappointed.  
"I told you not to call me sir. But we're wasting time. We've a long day ahead of us..."

* * *

The first thing Griffy was shown was the entire castle. Every room and detail possible was seen by him, amazed at the discipline shown in both the patrolling guards and the spiraling towers. However, the way he traversed the grounds with his teacher was like a matter of life and death.

Griffy was forced to hide: to stay in the shadows, watching in all directions as his teacher spoke of the palace's history.  
Griffy's heart was pounding as the spymaster talked calmly about how important the kitchens were with attempted sieges. Less from the riveting topic of kitchen architecture, but more the fear of being captured yet again.

"Your breathing is a bit too loud, boy. Wouldn't want the guards to find us" Viper said. The statement made Griffy hyperventilate even harder.  
"Boy," Viper repeated. His voice was much gentler than his usual hiss. "Breathe in. breathe out."  
Griffy followed his directions as his teacher continued.  
"It's incredibly vital to stay calm. The enemy can only abuse that fear if they know. Right?"  
"Yes, sir."  
"Now you're just saying sir to piss me off," Viper chuckled a little. "C'mon, let's get breakfast."

* * *

"Why do you tell me about the castle's catering, tell me about the glory of it's food, then take us to the outskirts?" Griffy asked. "It's not bad, just not what I expected."

The Inebriated Pilot was a bar well known for two things: The lively, loud nature of anyone who stepped a foot in the pub and their famous pancakes. The sounds of conversation were seen as a joy for some and a personal hell for others. For Griffy, it wasn't anything special.

"It's rather important to get used to the unexpected." Viper replied. "This might be a dull example, but it's a good building block." The pancakes were a surprise Griffy gratefully accepted. While it wasn't the gourmet meal that he conjured in his mind, it was still a filling and pleasurable dish.

While he devoured his meal, Viper asked "Where do you come from?"  
"The Everfree." Griffy said to Viper's shock.  
"The Everfree?! The most crime-ridden area in the country? You must be kidding."  
"I would never lie about where I lived."  
"I guess not. I don't know anyone who would want to say that."  
"It's not as bad as everyone says it is."  
"Then why did you leave?" Griffy shuddered at the question.  
"I'd rather not say."

Viper didn't try to pry the answer and called for the meal's bill.

* * *

The rest of the day (and many days after that) consisted of that pattern: Training and a filling meal. Viper's teaching was brutal and demanding, yet Griffy didn't complain about it. The fear of capture ended as the desire of education began. While he wasn't the strongest or the smartest of students, he had determination teachers only dreamed of. This was especially true when Griffy was taught swordplay. No matter how many times the wooden sword slammed him into the ground, he always got up.

"Nicely done, runt," Viper said as Griffy parried an incoming slash to his torso.  
"Why am I always the runt?" Griffy asked. "You know I have a name."  
"A spy who uses his actual name is as good as dead. You'll know what we call you when you deserve it. It's why they call me Viper." With those words, he opened his mouth. His tongue was split down the mirror in a jagged line, a grotesque impression of it being forked.

"You would be amazed how versatile your mouth can be when you're tied down and someone is trying to stab you."  
Griffy hoped he would never have to go through something like that. The idea of steel cutting such a sensitive muscle made him sick. His rest plagued him with dreams of strong metal and weak bones.


	4. The Truth

Griffy began his day with a sharp knock at his door. At the door stood Viper, his countenance more playful than usual.  
"Today's a milestone." He said, grinning wider than usual.  
"Am I missing something?" Griffy asked. His teacher was dressed formally, wearing a tuxedo and holding a cane. He looked less like a teacher and more like a dancer.  
"Celestia wishes to speak with you today," Viper stated, giddy with excitement. "Imagine, the prisoner she planned to exile is going to speak to the runt for his first mission! It's so exciting!"  
"Are you alright?" Griffy asked, puzzled at the spymaster. He quickly returned to his regular composure.

"Sorry, I have a mission," Viper apologized." Sources say a theater star will be assassinated by a jealous co-star and I have to prevent it. It's amazing how many mob bosses think their children can act. But, I still have time to at least take you to your briefing. "

"You know you look really silly like that, right?" Griffy said as he was lead to the Princess's tower.  
"Of course! The arts can be incredibly silly."  
"I can't take you seriously in that."  
"Trust me, you'll have many missions that you will be humiliated. I'd rather dress as a back-up dancer than let someone die, and I bloody hate the theater. Bunch of ungrateful little fu-"  
"Isn't this the entrance?"  
"Ah! So it is."

Viper knocked on the door.  
"Who is it?" said the voice of a ruler.  
"It's Alfred Stars and Alexander Velký."  
"Alex is here? Send him in." Viper opened the door for him.

"Enjoy the audience with our princess, Alex." Viper said to Griffy, winking.

* * *

For the runt named Griffy, an audience with the princess in an armchair seemed surreal. Even whilst being her spy. Something about having to use a different name when in the open seemed dishonest.

"Tea?" Celestia asked, her smile feeling much more genuine than it was that fateful day.  
"No thank you. I'm not that fond of tea." Griffy said.  
"No-one has ever denied tea from me," Celestia said, her voice turning deathly. Griffy's blood turned ice cold. Celestia then laughed.  
"It's fine. Refreshing actually, they are always afraid of me being offended by it."  
"You aren't, are you?"  
"Of course not! That would be absurd."  
"I guess it would."  
"Tell me, how do you like Viper's training?"  
"It's rather brutal."  
"And you're alive and healthy."  
"I didn't say it was a bad thing. I'm used to brutal."  
"Oh? I wouldn't expect that."  
"Everyone tells me that."

Celestia sipped her tea and thought for a moment.  
"Griffy? Why did you leave your home for here?"  
He visibly shuddered from the inquiry.  
"I'd rather not talk about it."  
"Why?"  
"It hurts. It hurts a lot."  
"It will hurt more if you never talk about it."

It was Griffy's turn to think.  
"I guess you're right."  
"Please, Griffy, go on."

* * *

_"Hello, Mr. Masterton."  
"Oh, hey Harold. How are you?"  
"I cannot complain, Mr. Masterton. Have you met my friends before?"  
"No, I can't say I have."  
"Perfect."  
__**THWOCK**__  
"Ow! What'd you do that for?"  
"My friends are curious. Very curious about your stature. Hold him down."  
"Wait, w-what are you doing?"  
__**VZZZZT**__  
"W-w-what is that?"  
"What, the knife or the blowtorch?"  
"O-o-oh lord..."  
"Remove them."  
"N-n-no! STOP THAT! HELP!"  
"Interesting. Just like a child's. Knife, please."  
"P-p-please no! J-j-just- AARRRRRGGH!"  
"Blowtorch, please."  
"NO! NO! PLEASE DON- AAAAAHHHHHHHH! PLEASE STOP THE PAIN!"  
"Release him."  
"W-w-why? W-w-why do that?"  
"My friends are curious. Very curious. I hope you never wanted kids."_

* * *

At the end of his story, Griffy was weeping profusely. Celestia hugged him and apologized repeatedly.  
"I don't rule to let such terrible things happen to my people." She said as Griffy continued.  
"They were arrested, but I couldn't stay. So I ran. I ran as far as I can and ended up here." He sighed as he got out of his armchair.  
"How does it feel to get that off your chest?"

Griffy felt something he had never felt before: strength. For months the thought settled in his mind. But now that he said it, he felt like he could conquer his trauma. Perhaps not today or tomorrow, but the fact that he could made him feel powerful.  
"Better. Much better. Thank you."  
She smiled.  
"You're welcome. A leader is for her people," she stated.  
Griffy smiled back.  
"I feel like I could take on anything."  
"Then do I have a job for you..."


	5. The Ship

The thing about a mission is that it's severity varies on who you ask. Some might find an assassination a prance in the park. Others might see something like delivering mail as nerve-wracking. But for the runt named Griffy, his mission filled him with a sense of whimsy like a child.

"It's beautiful." Griffy gasped, his teacher behind him.  
"Indeed it is," Viper agreed. "The Empyrean is the largest ship in the skies yet."

The Empyrean was a ship two stories high with a hundred rooms, each more extravagant than the last. Only twenty of those rooms were to be used in the maiden voyage for the highest of class.

"It's odd that the princess didn't want any guards on for this."  
"It's a celebration of technology. Guards cause anxiety more than anything on trips like this. Would make it seem militaristic. "  
"But what if something happens?"  
"It's all people that Celestia personally knows and the ship's pretty damn hard to take down. Besides, that's why we're here."  
"I guess you're right."  
"Shall we, Mr. Johnson?"  
"Of course, sir."

Griffy was no longer Griffy Masterton. He was now Daniel Johnson: The servant to one of the most powerful vineyard owners in the country. Viper wasn't the one to enjoy playing a wealthy yes-man, but if he had to portray Samuel Tradison to protect the princess, he wouldn't complain. Viper walked slowly as he entered the deck, giving his greetings to the rich and powerful. Griffy escorted him and could feel their eyes on him, smirking as the small man lead his master to his room.

Griffy kept a stoic countenance when he heard the heckling. It was something he was used to, and he wasn't going to let it get to his head. Viper was stopped countless times by the passengers questioning about his fascinating servant.

"Why would you choose an assistant like that?" One man of high renown asked.  
"Last I recalled, a helper was judged by his work." Viper answered, a calm smile on his face.

The sound of trumpets blared as Celestia came on deck. Beside her was her sister, Princess Luna; a woman considered 'eccentric' by her friends and 'horrifying' by her enemies.

"I've never seen her before." Griffy whispered to Viper.  
"She usually keeps to herself." Viper said. "The princess of the night has to still get used to the new world."  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"The Maiden in the Moon isn't a myth."  
"Are you serious?"  
"I don't joke about magic, kid."

Whenever Griffy tried to press the issue, Viper repeated the same words, content with his answer. Celestia raised her hand to speak.

"My friends," Celestia began, "I do not want us to keep waiting. We are all gathered here for the maiden voyage of the Empyrean. May the winds be kind to us on our week long journey across the world. Luna, if you may?"

Luna was holding a bottle of wine. With a quick flick of her hand, the bottle began to float. The bottle slammed into the side of the ship and shattered. The crowd clapped politely. Luna smiled meekly from the attention.

"Let's not waste anymore time!" Celestia said, as she put an arm around her sister. "Prepare for lift-off everyone, I suggest you all hold onto something. These machines always have a bumpy start."

In a few seconds the engines roared to life, and the ship began it's ascent to the skies. The suddenness of the ship's flight caused Griffy to stumble and fall.  
"You'll get it next time, boy." Viper chuckled and held out a hand for him.

* * *

The day was busy, far too busy for Griffy. The role as butler was much more tiring than expected as his "master" chatted with fellow barons about profits and stories that didn't exist. It was a surreal thought for Griffy, as his teacher played the role of a vineyard owner. Here he was, a spymaster for the Princess whose teaching was exceptionally brutal, playing the part of a kindly old man who loved his four fictitious sons and daughters.

Griffy focused more on the scenery outside as the wealthy droned, the beauty of the high skies. The bright blue turning its tinge into orange as the day began to end. He was especially grateful when it was time for bed

"So, runt." Viper began. "How are you liking your first airship?"  
"It's amazing. I never realized how close the heavens were." Griffy said as he watched the sky still from the cabin's window, the stars twinkling in the evening.  
"I guess they are," Viper replied. "Best vacation I could think of."  
"Vacation?"  
"Do you really think the Princess will be in trouble on this ride?"  
"I guess not."  
"Then don't worry. Enjoy the ride, you earned it. But, I suggest you go to sleep. Big day of schmoozing tomorrow, and I don't think just the breakfast will get us through the day. They don't know how to make a meal filling." Viper prepared his bed and turned off his light.

"Goodnight, Daniel." Viper said as he let sleep take over.  
"Goodnight, sir" Griffy said. He still watched the skies as he tried to rest, letting the night calm his restlessness.


	6. The what?

Griffy couldn't sleep. Perhaps it was the gentle rocking or the ambient noise of the ship, but he couldn't rest.  
"_It must be something to get used too._" he thought. With that, he got out of bed to wander the halls.  
"_I probably just need to stretch my legs. Staying by Viper's side like a pet did make my legs a lot stiffer than usual._"

The hallways of the Empyrean felt like they could go on for miles as Griffy wandered the halls. He used the time for practice, making sure he was silent whilst he walked. He reveled in what he was taught, away from the prying and mocking. It was a dance without an audience, and the secrecy made it far more satisfying to him.

As Griffy sneaked past the rooms occupied, he found himself by the engine room. He didn't hear it when he was in his room, but now that he was next to it, the engine was purring. At least, he thought it was the engine. Griffy focused on the sound. Were those... toddlers? A cluster of them?

He followed the sound, curious to know what he was. It lead him to a door: Room 109. The door was unlocked as he entered. It was almost featureless, only having a crate in it. What Griffy could now hear was a mish-mash of words, all fragmented and childish.

"Wan sketties"  
"Nu smell pwetty."  
"Why weggies no wowk?"  
"Huggies make owwies betta"  
"Enf...Enf... Enf"

Griffy noticed a hole in the crate and looked into it to find out what that noise was. The answer he didn't expect. Inside the crate seemed to be... animals of some sort, tightly packed into the crate. They seemed to be fluff balls with legs. Living, breathing, speaking, mating fluff balls. Each one a bright color, they seemed to lack food, water, and any form of hygiene. Some had wings, some had horns, and some didn't have either. It was one of the strangest things Griffy had ever seen.

He left the room as quickly as he could, trying to not disturb the fluff. The only thing that went through his mind was one simple question.

"_What the hell were those things?_"

* * *

"Boy, do you know how crazy you sound?" Viper asked as he ate breakfast.  
"Of course I do! That's why I'm telling you!" Griffy replied.  
"Let's run this again. You couldn't sleep, so you walked through the hallways, stumbled onto a room by the engines, and found a crate full of what you describe as a mix between a horse, a rabbit, and a cotton ball. If this is what you see when you're a little tired, I wonder what you see when you're sleep deprived."  
"I'm not making this up! I saw those... things in Room 109!"  
"Room 109? You actually saw the number?"  
"Yes. The room had nothing except that crate. I swear something's up, I just don't know what."

Viper began to think for a moment.

"You said the door was unlocked?"  
"Yes."  
"It probably won't be again. Whoever wanted to keep those things must've left to get something and left it unlocked or maybe they're something special for the ship."  
"Wouldn't we hear about that? Some new species introduced on the Empyrean? It sounds like a big deal."  
"Good point. Perhaps it's a surprise at the end of the trip?"  
"It doesn't seem it. The things were too crowded. Celestia's too compassionate for something that cruel."  
"That she is. Perhaps you could question them? They can talk, right?"  
"I guess I can."  
"Then I'm sorry for ending your vacation, boy. Your goal now is to see what the deal is with whatever they are."  
"What about being your servant?"  
"I can say you have motion sickness."  
"Alright, I'll do that now."  
"Hold on a second."

Viper rummaged through his pocket and brought out a lockpick.

"Just in case," He said. "Good luck."

Griffy gave a bow and left the room, lockpick in hand.

* * *

He traveled to Room 109 as silently as he could. While the side of the ship he traveled to was mostly unoccupied, he could never be too certain. The door was locked, and Griffy was grateful he was given the lockpick. With some difficulty, the door opened. The crate was still there, as was the peephole.

"Hello?" Griffy whispered.

A chorus of "Fwiend!" and "Pway?" screamed from the crate.

"I have some questions for you all, but I need to all to answer them quietly. Can you do that?"  
"Mmhmm! We gud fwuffies!"  
"Fluffies? Is that what you are?"  
"We fwuffy ponehs!"

As the creatures in the crate chanted, Griffy had to step back to comprehend what he was doing. He was talking to a bunch of personified cotton balls called 'fluffy ponies'. Any vulgarity he knew didn't seem fit the current situation. He had many questions about them, many that seemed irrelevant to even himself. He decided to stick to one of the more important ones.

"How did you get here?"

The crate fell silent. Griffy assumed they were all thinking, or at least pretending they were.  
"Woona!" One voice piped from the box. The other fluffies began to chant it as well.

"That it is, my babies." A voice called into the room.

Griffy turned around to see the Princess herself in the room, herself looking quite surprised.

"Princess, it's an honor to meet you. Could you tell me why these things ar-"

**TWACK!**

The world went dark for the runt named Griffy.


	7. The Changeling

Griffy woke up in Room 109 tied just to a chair, his head throbbing in pain. Princess Luna was beside him, holding a blood-stained baseball bat.

"I always loved the sport," she said, putting the bat down. "The strength put into hitting something that small and how it flies is just glorious."

"What are you doing, Luna?" Griffy asked. "Why are you tying me down?"

Luna cackled as he questioned.

"I cannot believe this." she said. "An agent, a spy made to protect the great Celestia, cannot tell the difference between a princess and a changeling."

Quickly, the princess morphed. The man that stood now in front of Griffy didn't have the compassion of a princess, but the hate of a madman.

"Welly welly well." The changeling said. " I guess the cat's out of the bag. Or should I say the fluffy out of the crate." He began to chuckle.  
"Where's the princess?" Griffy asked. "What did you do to her?"  
"Oh, Luna? She was never here. Thousand miles from here in an obscure town. You know how people celebrate a princess in their hamlets. The parties go for weeks last I recall."

The changeling opened the crate and picked up a fluffy pony. The creatures screamed at the sight of him.

"Muntsa! Munsta!" They screamed as the changeling picked up a light green one and closed the crate.

"Do you know what makes these creatures so great?" He asked as he stroked the fluffy pony's fur, calming it.  
"I cannot possibly think of why you'd smuggle mutated cotton balls." Griffy said.  
"How little you know, gnome. These are perfect for types such as myself. They're affectionate, peaceful, and have a child's whimsy."

The changeling scratched behind the pony's ears, eliciting a happy coo.

"Fwuffy wuv you!" It said, hugging the changeling's fingers. With a quick pet, he moved his hand over it's neck. With one the fluid motion, the pony's neck was snapped with a sickening crunch.

"They are also selfish, stupid, and practically lacking memory." The changeling added. He threw the corpse into his mouth and chewed.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Griffy said. The changeling swallowed and laughed.  
"You gotta make sure they like you when you kill them. Otherwise, they taste dreadful."  
"What do you gain from these things?"  
"Isn't it obvious? Infestation."  
"What?!"  
"The fluffy pony is perfect for such things. The flaw of your country is your compassion. It's far too strong to rule appropriately. That's where these come in. With the appearance of a small horse, the speech of a child, the mating tendencies of a rabbit, and the annoyance of an insect, you'll try to keep these abominations alive. Celestia's people will find these 'adorable' or 'cute'. But, they'll be far too much. These, my friend, will cause pure chaos due to your country's love."  
"That's crazy!"  
"Madness causes madness, friend. But just a bunch of monsters in a crate by themselves won't cause the downfall of an empire. Killing a princess on the other hand..."  
"You wouldn't dare! She'd destroy you with one hand!"  
"Why would she attack her sister? Her mortally wounded sister?"  
"You bastard!" Griffy gasped.  
"I guess I am. But when she's dead, I'll be a king. My queen would finally notice me."  
"That's why you're doing this. This violence, this pain, just for power?"

The changeling's eyes turn colder than before. He raised the bat and slammed it into Griffy's chest.

"FOR LOVE YOU FOOL! LOVE!" The changeling screamed as he attacked Griffy. He threw the bat against the wall.  
"You don't understand, runt." He continued. "My Queen is the only one I love and she is the only one who can love me. She doesn't know it, but she will once your princess takes her last breath."

The changeling leaned against the wall and smiled. "She is the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on. The sleepless nights I've had dreaming of her embrace... ah, but that isn't important now. Focus on the now. What do I do with you?..."

Griffy didn't respond. He didn't want to grace him with a response. The changeling snapped his fingers.  
"Of course! Why didn't I think of that sooner..."

The changeling rummaged through the dress owned by Luna.

"Hey, boy. What's the best part of being the Princess?"

Before Griffy could answer, the changeling pulled out a knife.

"They never check your luggage. Scream all you want. The engine fires are loud enough to mute it."

With a flick of the changeling's wrists, Griffy was pulled out of his bondage. He still couldn't move, no matter how hard he tried. The changeling grabbed one of Griffy's hands and jammed the knife into it. Griffy's screams echoed through the room, the fluffies screaming with him. The changeling sawed through the hand, giggling from the shrieks. Within seconds, the hand was off. The changeling proceeded to do the same to the other hand and let it fall to the ground. With a final kick, he slammed Griffy into the ground.

"What a shame that I couldn't play with you more." The changeling taunted. "But, you're dying and I'm on a schedule."

He changed back to Luna and left Griffy to his critical wounds.

"Pleasant dreams!" The changeling laughed, and slammed the door.


	8. The Climax

Her body was covered with fresh wounds, each bleeding profusely. Anyone who saw Luna quickly asked how they could help. She had only one response.

"Get me my sister," she whimpered. She took three more steps, then fell to the ground. Princess Celestia was quickly notified.

"Luna!" Celestia screamed, rushing to her side. "What happened, who did this to you?!  
"Sister..." Luna began to cough. "A changeling. A changeling got on the ship...attacked me... I think... I think I'm dying."

The color drained from Celestia's body.  
"Quick," She ordered a passenger. "Tell everyone we have a terrible situation on board. Get everyone back in their rooms."

"No!" Luna begged. "Then the changeling would pick them off one by one! We have to stay together."

She coughed again, a trickle of blood on her lip.

"I'm going sister, I swear... goodbye."

Luna closed her eyes and her breathing began to slow.

"NO!" Celestia cried. "I'm not losing you! Not again!"

Her hands began to glow as her magic enveloped Luna, healing her. It was draining Celestia's power, but she'd rather be weakened than her sister dead.

Five minutes passed, and Luna's breathing became regular. Celestia embraced her sister in relief.

"Thank you, my sister." Luna said, taking Celestia in a hug. "Thank you for your power."

Her face grew cold and slammed her against the ship's wall, losing his disguise.

"And for your life." The changeling added, his smile stretching unnaturally.

* * *

The blood leaked onto the floor of Room 109. Griffy could feel his life fading, but he didn't focus on that. He focused on saving his leader instead. Griffy got up slowly and surveyed the room. The crate of fluffies was here, but was mostly silent, with the exception of a few sobs. He knew the door was locked and that the bat was still here.

_"He must've left it in his excitement,"_ Griffy thought. _"Lucky me."_

Griffy had to be quick, his blood was leaving him fast. Holding the bat between his arms awkwardly, he slammed it against the door. The door broke open after two hits.

_"Thank goodness that the door's made for a leisure cruise. I'd hate to see me in this situation on a warship."_

His movements were sluggish as he wondered how to stop the bleeding.

_"Think Griffy, think! Everyone's life on here depends on you! You gotta stop the bleeding. Dammit, those engines are making it really hard to th- wait a second..."_

He remembered something Viper said. The Empyrean is especially innovative for it's engine, it's fire being impossible to spread. Griffy didn't care for the specifics, or for the danger it can bring, but he had to stop the flow.

He limped into the engine room, finding the flames that pushed the ship. Without second thought, he thrust his stumps into the flame, screaming from the pain. When he pulled his arms back, his stumps were cauterized. The pain tried to overwhelm him, but he didn't let it. With all the strength he could muster, he walked to main deck of the ship.

* * *

"Celestia's people!" The changeling began. "This is the only time you will be on my good side. Your princess has so kindly given me her powers. With her consent, without it, it doesn't matter. Someone tell the captain in the ship to drop us at the closest major city. Try anything else, and I'll skin you as an example for the rest of you buggers."

The changeling chuckled as he walked to the unconscious body of Celestia.

"Oh, how I can't wait. When we stop, my princess, your death shall be in front of thousands. The things I could do to you would be succulent. But, that would be a waste of effort on my part. THAT is for my Queen and no-one else."

The crowd stayed silent.

"What? No-one here is going to defend their leader? Are you all so spineless? Or are you wising up? Knowing any rebellion would be pointless? A wise choice. None of you could face the power that's inside me anyway."

"I could give it a shot." Griffy said, limping into the room. A collective gasp fell onto the crowd. The changeling began to shake.  
"How did you get out?!" The changeling demanded. "You should've bled out by now."  
"Perhaps I should've. But, you shouldn't have kept a means of escape in a prisoner's room."

The changeling stammered, frustrated by the situation.

"B-but you had no chance to live! Your death was sure to happen!" He yelled.  
"Yet here I am." Griffy stated. "You know, I expected the man planning to kill Celestia would be able to kill a eunuch runt."

The changeling punched Griffy in the face, his nose breaking as he fell to the ground.

"DO YOU SEE?" He yelled into the crowd. "DO YOU SEE WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU OPPOSE ME?

Griffy rose to his feet, grinning.

"Still kicking," He said. "Am I really that hard to take out?"

The changeling screeched in anger, kicking him to the ground. Griffy rose again, smiling still.

"WHY?" The changeling cried, slamming Griffy into the ground. "WHY DO YOU GET UP? YOU ARE A FREAK! AN ABOMINATION OF YOUR KIND! YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE THE STRENGTH TO GET UP! WHY WORM? WHY?!"

Griffy rose once more, trying to keep balance.

"I won't let you hurt my leader," He said. "If you wish to end me, use all you can."

"IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT?" The changeling screamed. "AN END? A SUREFIRE DEATH?! THEN YOU'LL GET IT!"

His hands glowed brightly as he channeled the magic, pointing his hands to the runt.

"SAY GOODBYE MOTHERFU-"

Before the magic could be shot, the changeling dropped to his knees, howling in pain. He began to shake uncontrollably, still shrieking. The screams and trembling continued for what felt like hours. With a final yell, he fell onto the ground. Griffy walked to the changeling's form, putting his head to it's chest: no pulse.

When he tried to tell the crowd, the dark overtook him.


	9. The End

_"Masterton... are you there?"  
"W-what? What is this? Who are you? Am I dead?"  
"Not sure. If I knew, I'd tell you. Rather dark though."  
"I feel like I'm floating."  
"You probably are then. Damn good job you did."  
"But, I didn't kill him, he just seemed to die on his own accord."  
"Magic has a tendency to do that. Some people aren't made to hold such power. But you still did something. You were able to break his pride, just by being there. Most would die in your place, but you kept going. Like a Pygmy Griffin."  
"A Pygmy Griffin?"  
"A strange creature. A creature much shorter than it's brethren, they don't usually last. However, the ones that do are strong from their hardships. Not physically, but mentally. Much like you Griffy. Ironic, isn't it?"  
"Pygmy Griffin..."  
"Oh! There goes the light. Looks like you're on your way."  
"Way?"  
"Back to your life. It would be boring to talk to just me for all eternity anyway. May it treat you well, Griffy Masterton." _

* * *

Griffy woke in a white room, his body completely bandaged. Viper was in a chair next to him, smiling with relief.

"You are the luckiest man I have ever seen," Viper said. "Risking your life for the Princess, practically taking down a changeling by just talking to it, and doing both without dying? You are either the stupidest agent I've ever had, or the greatest. How do you feel?"

"Terrible," Griffy said, smiling. "But, since I did your job better than you, I'm fine."

Viper laughed uproariously from the response.  
"I can't argue with that. Age takes a toll on you."

Griffy looked at his stumps and frowned.

"They can't put my hands back on, can they?"

"I'm afraid not. However, thanks to technology and magic, we can do something better."

"We can?"

"Mechanical hands. Apparently, they feel brand new now. I've been thinking of cutting off a hand just to see what the fuss is about."

"From personal experience, I don't suggest that."

"I guess that was in bad taste. But, you're alive and I'm told you'll make a full recovery. You're damn lucky run-... I shouldn't call you that anymore. You've proven yourself more than just that. What should I call you then, agent?"

Griffy thought for a moment and gave a quick response.

"Pygmy Griffin."

Viper was taken aback by the answer at first, then smiled lightly.

"I can see that. Suits you well. You should rest, agent. You did a great service to your country."

Viper left Griffy to his thoughts, giving him one last salute.

* * *

The air was crisp and cool in the city as the sounds of bustle rang throughout the day. Griffy surveyed the city, walking through the streets. It has been five months since the Empyrean Attack and three months with his new extremities. He hid them under his robe, the brass raising suspicion. Viper said that getting talons instead of hands was tacky, but Griffy felt the name should be more than just a title.

Griffy sat on a bench and sighed contentedly. He found a home as a defender. He watched the citizens on their daily errands, noticing a few he knew. He was about to wave, but remembered how talons aren't the best things for greetings.

_"I should get some actual hands."_ He thought. _"Would be much easier to say hi."_

At nightfall, he made his way back to the castle. When he reached his room, he sat on his bed and thought. His mind wandered with how he got here, the trials he had to face, but now here he was. He wouldn't have had it any other way, because for the runt named Griffy, a life without challenge isn't a life at all.


End file.
